The curse of the knights
|details = Hey, this has turned into a really ghastly story. King Phillip IV and the Pope did terrible things as well. But should those two really have been cursed! How did something like this occur in Marseilles? |step1 = /The King and Pope are cursed/Marseille/Priest in western Church/ I suppose you could even say that both Clement V and Philip IV were killed by the curse as well! The fact that the grand master of the Knights Templar Sir Molay and the others were imprisoned in Chinon is the second part of this curse. Talk to the priest in Nantes in the town to the west of Chinon if you want to know more. |step2 = /The tower of Chinon/Nantes/Priest in Church/ Chinon was used as a prison for the Knights Templar. The high ranking knights were locked away in the tower and were given absolutely no food. They sat there until they died of starvation. That's really all the history I know of the place, but I hear the Barkeep has actually been there. Maybe he can tell you more. |step3 = /On the wall of Chinon/Nantes/Barkeep/ On the walls of the tower you can see last words of the knights that died of starvation inscribed on the walls. Although they say that after they fell the king ordered his subordinates to scrawl heretic pictures and phrases over what they wrote, so I don't know exactly what they said originally. Oh, that customer over there looks like he wants to add something to the conversation. |step4 = /The death of the Grand Master, Jacques de Molay/Nantes/Seafarer/ I know a story about when the grand master, Sir Molay, was burned at the stake. Supposedly he was burned slowly so that it took a long time for him to die. He is said to have been screaming, "The code of the Knights Templar is holy and based on Catholicism. It is not sinful. Our only sin was the confession we made in an attempte to spare our life." That customer over there can tell you the rest. |step5 = /The Grand Master's curse/Nantes/Merchant/ Sure, I'll tell you what I know. Sir Molay was said to have cursed the king and the pope in his final breaths stating, "Stand before God within one year to speak of our sins against the Knights Templar." In April the pope fell ill and in November the king suddenly died! The king did not have a son so with his death so also ended the Capetian dynasty. |stepfinal = As it rots away/// The high ranking members of the Knights Templar were locked away in Chinon to the east of Nantes and were left there until they died of starvation. The walls contain inscriptions of their dying words. The Knights Templar were officially eliminated when their grand master, Sir Molay, was burned at the stake. Sir Molay would stress his innocence until his final breath and soon afterwards the king and the pope also died... |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 40 |reportfame = 25 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Knights Templar |landarea = Nantes |seaarea = Bay of Biscay }}